Kingdom Hearts 3: Undiscovered Secrets
by KirbyHazard
Summary: A new force from the past is once again trying to take over kingdom hearts and Sora, Riku and Kairi and Co set off on another adventure to stop them. However throughout the adventure Sora must learn things from his past whilst learning things from the Keybearer's past. Nothing is as easy as it seems this time.
1. Chapter 1

Hi :) This is first fanfic so be nice and please review :)

* * *

Chapter 1 – A new beginning

_Home. Home is where the heart is. Yet why is it that I feel so foreign and out of place? It's only been two years since I was last here, has that much changed since I've been gone? No…I think it's me who's changed…all of this…I just don't fit in here anymore; I'm different to everyone else now. We've been back a week yet I feel so restless, normally a good snooze by the side of the beach would ease me…yet I'm still alert thinking I'm going to be attacked or someone is being captured, but I wiped out all of organization 13 and the land that never was got destroyed along with Maleficent…right? *Sigh* Will I always feel like this? I should be happy! I'm home with both Riku and Kairi, I destroyed the threat that dangered the universe and I can live the normal life I had before all of this happened. Ha-ha normal? ...That's overrated. _

Sora stopped his thoughts and opened his cerulean eyes to see miles and miles of outstretched ocean, the little white seahorses that formed when the waves came crashing down, the way it glistened from the sun and the way it would attack the sand without mercy but then retreat back to gather its forces. It was as though it was mocking him, saying 'I'm free to do whatever I please and go wherever I please'. Annoyed, Sora turned his agitated gaze from the ocean to his silver haired friend beside him. Riku was always tall and well-built when he was young but it seems like in the past years it had took its toll on the 18-year old and had carved the image of a man, he was always winning and beating Sora in fights and races when they were young and Sora believed that even now, despite Sora's gain of knowledge, experience and muscle that he would still be no match for the boy. Riku had his eyes transfixed on the scene in front and stated to Sora.

"Nothing's changed, huh?' Taking his eyes away from Riku, Sora looked to see what it was that had sparked this question from Riku, confused he turned his head towards the ocean and saw the sun hugging the horizon in a tight orange grip. Without taking his view away from the breath-taking view, Sora replied with "Nope. Nothing will". Still mesmerized by the view Riku continued,

"What a small world"

"But part of one that's much bigger" Sora added in.

With a small smile creeping to his lips, Riku finished with a content "Yeah"

After a few seconds of silence, new thoughts buried themselves within Sora's mind causing him to become perplexed; he searched through the very caverns of his brain to look for a memory or a piece of knowledge that would help him come to answer, but to no avail he could not find one. Turning to his best friend for the first time in a while, with his hands in his signature pose; he asked Riku.

"Hey Riku…what do you think it was – the door to the light?" Laughing Riku jumped down from the bent Papou tree and faced Sora, lifting his arm he pointed to Sora's chest with his finger; referring to Sora's heart.

"This" Riku said.

Looking down confused, Sora placed his hand onto his chest and questioned the older boys answer, not believing that this could be the solution to his question, it was a too obvious and simple of a reply. _The door to the light couldn't be my heart. Could it?_ Confused Sora replied with

"This?" Looking up to his best friend Sora readied for his response hoping that it would make sense.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think" Riku answered. Pulling of his trademark grin, he smiled towards the boy's response, now understanding why he had said it. Sora's happiness was interrupted by the shout of a girl's voice.

"Sora! Riku!" Recognizing the voice instantly, Sora turned round to see his crimson haired friend running towards them; waving with one hand and holding an object in the other. She ran over to them both and stopped in front of them, bending over slightly in order to catch her breath. The boy's just stared down at her for a minute wondering what is was that she had to tell them. Growing impatient Sora bend over slightly too, at the same height as Kairi and with a hint of worry and concern, he asked her

"Hey. What's up?" Still trying to regain her breath, she took in a couple of more breaths and looked up towards Sora replying with

"Look" showing him a bottle with a letter inside, Sora instantly realised the seal that was printed on the letter. Grabbing the bottle from the Kairi, he indirectly asked "From the king?" In a hurry Sora pulled the cork out of the bottle and tilted the bottle to allow the letter to fall out. Opening the letter Sora began to read its contents with Riku and Kairi at each side of him.

_**The letter inside read: Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi. The truth surrounding the keyblade, passes through numerous connections. However these connections are inside of you all and everyone is waiting for you as you three are the only ones who can heal their sadness inside you. It is possible that the travels up until now compared to the next trip may have been easy, however I can't shake the feeling of a higher and much stronger force this time. Everything thought to be accidental was really connected to the door to a new departure, which seems to be opening. I am sending Donald and Goofy to pick you up in a Gummi Ship tomorrow morning to bring you to me. All will be revealed. Until then, Goodbye.**_

Folding the letter up and placing it into his back pocket, Sora looked up to study his best friend's faces. Riku had smirk on his face, he looked excited to get back out there and fighting whilst Kairi had pout on her face. _She looks so cute and adorable when she does that, _Sora thought . Finding a small blush creeping towards his face, Sora shook his thoughts and looked at her again. She seemed to be pondering on the letter. Looking at her for a few seconds, Sora gave up trying to see her reaction and decided to take action.

"So…what do you guy's think?" Sora asked to them both, hoping to gain an answer.

"I think it's great! Well…I mean I am happy to be back but... I'm so used to fighting now, that that seems more normal to me rather than being here" Riku spoke first.

"Erm... Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to go…it's just that… I'm kind of nervous and a little bit sad that we have to leave again after only being back a week, we still had a lot to catch up on" Kairi said solemnly.

Sora walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look into his deep blue eyes. _Sora please don't do this, I can't bear to look at you…and your caring eyes. _Kairi thought to herself, finding herself blushing and staring at Sora in awe, she put her head down and found a strange interest in her feet.

"Kairi…Don't be nervous. Me and Riku will be here with you all the time and won't let anything happen to you. I…I…mean not like you'll need our help, because in the past week you've shown huge progress in your fighting and training, you'll be like us in no time" Sora said considerately. Riku nodded his head in response, whilst a small chuckle could be heard escaping Kairi's lips. Forcing herself to look up, she saw Sora with the more sincerest expression on his face and she couldn't help but smile at the boys caring words and features.

"As for being sad" Sora continued. "I know it's hard leaving home, but if we don't fight… we won't have a home to come to and it'll always be here for us when we get back. We have a huge adventure coming towards us and plenty of time to see and hear what me and Riku missed out on. But also plenty of time for me to tell you about the worlds and people I've met. In fact by coming on this trip, you will also get to see and meet them. So don't worry about anything and turn that frown upside down" Sora said caringly whilst laughing towards the end. He pulled off his goofy and smiley grin which forced Kairi to laugh and put a smile on her face.

"Thank you Sora." "And Riku" She added in. "Your right, I should be happy that I get come with you on your adventures this time" She said as she smiled at the two.

Two boys smiled at the sight of Kairi being happy and turned to walk towards the bridge.

"C'mon. We should go home, to explain to our parents that we have to leave again" Riku stated.

"Well I my case, it's telling my parents that I'm going away through my own agenda and not being kidnapped" Kairi laughed out.

Sora sighed and followed the two to the boats. He knew that this was going to be a long night, his mum didn't react well to Sora's return a week ago and blethered into tears, crying for two hours whilst hugging saying how she loved him and missed him and would never let him go. It took her long enough to believe and accept Sora's reasons for being away, so he can't imagine how long it'll take for him to convince her to let him go again. Climbing into his boat alongside Kairi and Riku, he began to row back to the main island; thinking about how he'll break the news to his mother.

* * *

After hours of shouting, crying and pleading, Sora's mum finally gave her permission to let Sora leave once again to save the universe. He was currently lying in bed looking up at the model ship that dangled from the ceiling that him and Kairi once made when they were younger. _All of those dreams about finding new worlds_. Sora chuckled to himself. The thought of him and Kairi bore a hole into his skull. Sora had found that Kairi had added to his drawing whilst he was away, but he didn't know whether it meant something. He hoped that it would as he could finally tell her how felt about her for the past…scratch that since the first time he'd met her. He felt butterflies form at the bottom of his stomach as he replayed the scene of Kairi hugging him at the world that never was. How he'd longed to be back with her and see her again, she had changed so much in the year he'd been gone. Once a small, young, short haired girl now a tall and beautiful young woman with long hair and a kind smile, how she made him breathless. His thoughts of Kairi and the adventure ahead took its toll on Sora's mind and he felt his eyes becoming heavy as a yawn escaped from his mouth, before he knew it he had fallen into a deep slumber.

"Sora" a chill voice whispered.

Upon hearing his name, Sora opened his eyes expecting to see the culprit who disturbed him from his sleep but was meant with darkness. He stood in an empty sphere of darkness, covering the whole area. He realised he was dreaming and tried to wake himself up but he was unsuccessful. He felt a harsh cold breeze attack his skin and clenched his teeth in pain as the cold slowly trickled up his arms leaving goose bumps and raised hairs in their trail. The cold hugged him, as though it was trying to suffocate him in its harsh and sharp grip. Sora wrapped his arms round his figure and turned his head in every direction to see whether there was a way out, but there was no sign of such escape. A voice lingered around him above, followed by another voice and another voice and another, all screaming different things at them. It was the voices of the people he had met from Aladdin to Beast to Ariel to Mulan to Hercules to his mother and Kairi. He felt trapped as the voices became louder and closer, replaying the dialogue from his memories, he felt as though he was choking and burning up. He dropped down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around his head in a protective motion. The voices were closing in and he didn't know how much he could take, fear bubbled up inside him covering every inch of his body and before he knew it he screamed "STOP!" The voices subsided and were replaced with an eerie silence and the panting from Sora's mouth. He slowly raised his head to see whether anything had changed to be met with a pair of yellow eyes and the outline of a figure. They bore through his very own eyes and fear struck through Sora again like lightning, causing pain to irrupt inside his body. The figure laughed demonically and placed his head next to Sora's ear.

"You will never be able to help them" It whispered coldly into his ear.

Sora looked to see the figure lifting up his arm and bringing down an axe towards his head, just when Sora thought the impact was about to occur, he woke up sweating and shouting and found himself sprawled across his bed. Sitting up, he looked about his room and realised everything was how it should be. Getting up Sora walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror, looking at the beads of sweat that trickled from his forehead and down this side of his face. Turning on the tap, he cupped his hands underneath the water and lathered it onto his face repeatedly till he was satisfied. Grabbing a towel he dried his face up and took his shirt off to replace it with a new one. He was now wearing a tight light navy shirt with the tops buttons of his collar undone and his sleeves rolled up whilst he wore his pyjama bottoms which were a plain grey. Taking one last look at his room he opened up the window beside his bed a climbed out the frame and headed towards the play island.

* * *

Sora sat next to the water on the long strip of the beach with a rock clenched in his hand and pile beside him. Lifting his arm, he tilted his hand at angle and threw it from his grip and watched it as it gently skipped over the water 1..2..3..4 times before dropping into the water to be lost forever. A cold relieving breeze swept over his head cooling him of the remaining sweat and heat he had from waking up from his nightmare, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to embrace in its coolness, until he felt a presence blocking it from reaching him. Out of confusion he opened his eyes to be met with a worried violet pair looking down into his. Smiling he tilted his head back to normal and patted the sand next to him, indicating that she should sit down. Accepting his offer, she sat down beside him with crossed legs and looked towards him. Sora feeling the gaze on him, turned his head to his left to look at her only to regret that decision. She was wearing a plain light blue tank top with light blue shorts with cherries on them, her hair was pulled over one shoulder and the moonlight made her eyes sparkle. Feeling a blush sneaking to his face, he decided to distract himself by engaging her in conversation.

"Hey Kairi. What are you doing here at this time?" He asked curiously.

"Funny. I was about to ask you the same thing" She said smugly. Seeing no way out, he decided to tell her what he was doing here.

"I…um…I had a bad dream and I couldn't get to sleep so I decided to come here" Sora mumbled embarrassed.

"Sora…you don't need to be embarrassed. I know you think because you're the keyblade master you're not allowed to be scared and show fear, but you are Sora…." She started pleadingly.

"Just because you're the keyblade master doesn't mean your any less of a human than me or anyone else, you can still be scared and worried" She said sincerely.

"So what was it about?" She asked quizzically.

"Hey I answered your question! Now you answer mine" Sora stated unfairly

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so awkward?" Kairi sighed but continued on.

"I was excited was all, to go away and that" She stated.

"So now that I've answered your question, you can answer mine" Kairi said childishly whilst she stuck her tongue out.

Laughing Sora also stuck his tongue out and mimicked her actions but then stopped to tell her about his bad dream. He looked at her to see if she was listening and her face was full of seriousness but also caring eyes as she nodded for him to start.

"In the dream…I…I was alone in an empty universe surrounded by darkness. In that dream, my whole body…cheeks, fingertips, fingers, heels and even the tips of my hair were pained with cold, fear and loneliness. All those warm days we spent together with Riku seemed more like a dream. Voices of you and other people I met started screaming round my body…past conversations we had had. More and more of them formed and they became louder and louder…yet I…I could not see anything. I…I…I was…was…scared" Sora sadly spoke out in embarrassment. He decided not to tell her of what happened next and bowed his head down.

Kairi looked into Sora's face and eyes and saw pain and fear in carved in them. She scooted along the sand closer to Sora until she was nearly sat on his legs. She placed a hand onto his furthest shoulder and pulled him into a one armed embrace.

"Sora…" She whispered solemnly.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through that dream on your own and that you had to deal with it. I know…it must of be scary and horrible to endure…but you have to remember that it was just a dream" She said considerately. She used her other free hand to cup Sora's cheek and lift his head to face her, in order to show how sympathetic she felt towards him.

"But…you must always remember you have me and Riku, and even Donald and Goofy with you all time on this journey and we will never leave you side or let anything bad happen to you" She said with a smile in hope of cheering him up. He lifted his hand and placed it on top of Kairi's which was still on his cheek.

"Thank you Kairi. That means a lot to me…really and your right, it was only a dream…and with me, you and Riku we'll be an unstoppable dream team" He cheered as he jumped up and did a superhero pose, he then bent down slightly and extended his hand out towards Kairi. Accepting his offer she grabbed his hand and he helped pull her up to her feet, once steady she then began to walk towards the boats. She stopped at the docks and turned around to face him with her hands on her hips.

"Come on you lazy bum! We need at least some sleep to give us some energy. Donald and Goofy will be here in a couple of hours!" She shouted jokily and with that she turned round, and climbed into her boat. Sora ran towards her stumbling into his own boat whilst she giggled lightly at his clumsy antics, once comfortable her grabbed the paddles and turned to face Kairi with a goofy grin forming on his face.

"Race ya!" He shouted and then set off paddling as fast as he could with Kairi following suite, their laughter could be heard in the night and the essence of happiness and friendship was given off from the two best friends.

In a few hours their real journey was about to begin.


	2. Chapter Two - Leaving Destiny Island

**Jeez guys! I'm really sorry about the lack of activity on here. I've literally had the biggest year of my life, with everything coming and going. I am hoping to definitely become more active and to at least post a chapter a month but i won't commit to any promises just yet. I'm not particularly happy with chapter but its a start I'm hitting a brick walls with ideas so feel free to comment with things you want to see in the next chapter as I'll definitely take them onboard! Anyway enjoy this chapter and please leave feedback to help me improve :)**

The ocean was covered in an orange sparkling embrace which forced even the sealife to awaken early just to bask in its warmth. Sora stood ankle deep in the water, gazing intently at the serene environment. A smile forced its way to his lips, but was short fallen when a cloud cast itself in front of the sun. He frowned at the sight as thought it was a sign of things to come. Turning he made his way out of the water and headed towards the docks where he would be meeting Riku and Kairi in five minutes. Today marked Sora's third adventure in order to save and free the universe from darkness and harm, yet despite his excitement of getting back into action and being a hero, he could not shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Just before he delved to far into his thoughts, two figures forced there way into his sights waving slightly, seeing them Sora beamed and made his way to the edge of the dock.

"Jeez, Sora! You're actually early for a change. Normally me and Kairi would have to throw stones at your window to get you up!" Laughed Riku.

"Well people and old habits change Riku, you out of anyone should know that better" Sora replied

"Yeah I know haha! Can you really believe this guys? We're finally going to live our childhood dreams of adventuring to other worlds...the three of us"

"Except we're using a gummi ship instead of a wooden boat!" Sora and Riku laughed.

"Are you okay Kairi? You've been awfully quite since I knocked at your house" Riku asked with hint of concern.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about last nigh...just stuff" Kairi stifled.

"I...I just don't know what to think about all of this you know? I mean... I've never done this whole adventuring thing. The first time I wasn't even conscious and the second time I had to stay here...and wait" She continued.

"Kairi..." Sora started

"Look. Sometimes in life we just have to accept the hand we are dealt with, I mean look at us, had Sora not become the keybearer then maybe none of us would be here. We just have to accept the situation and deal with it step by step otherwise we will never be able to help anyone" Riku interrupted.

"Okay?" He asked.

A slow but a knowledgeable nod came from Kairi as she signalled her understanding, she still stood with her head facing the ground and with her arm cradling the other as though for protection.

"Hey c'mon! What happened to the Kairi back in the world that never was hmm? The same Kairi who never let anything get to her and would jump at the chance to help her friends" Sora exclaimed.

He wrapped a tight arm round her shoulder and another round Riku, pulling them both into a group hug.

"Finally we're all together! Like we promised! No one is getting left behind! No one is fighting for the other side! We're in this together to the very end, saving the universe, our friends and our families from the darkness. Once that's done we can come back here share tales of our adventures and finally be able to live in peace!" Sora beamed.

The embrace worked as all three friends laughed and smiled at each other with bright and wide eyes. As though on queue a flashing light appeared from the sky and came hurdling towards the group, the light began to cascade and show its true appearance which was a red object with yellow wings and blue windows. Sora being the most curious of the three removed his arm that was shielding his arms and looked to see what the obscure object was; a smile crept onto his face as he ran to the end of the dock to greet the people inside.

A big metal opened with a ramp building between the dock and the ship as two silhouettes appeared from the smoke.

"Sora!" The two exclaimed as they tackled the boy to the floor in a bear hug.

"Donald! Goofy! Its been so long! How are you guys? Hey c'mon get off me, I'm a little rusty guys!" Sora laughed.

"Gawrsh sorry Sora. We just so happy to see ya!"

"Bah! Shut up you big palooka! We've been fine Sora, just been travelling around the worlds with King Mickey spreading the news and placing up defensive groups and mechanisms"

"Defence groups and mechanisms? That's sounds very technical." Kairi started

"Well gawrsh Kairi it is. But it is having a really good effect on all the worlds, it ensures that they have contact with other worlds so that we can communicate with each other and report any problems. By working as a team we can solve the problems quicker and keep the people safe"

"That's good I suppose but if that's the case then why did the King send us that urgent letter?" Riku asked.

Donald and goofy shifted a little at this question, with both of them looking at the floor and then each other in order to see if one of them had a response. They didn't.

"So erm…how are you guys? Didn't miss us too much did you?" Donald squawked, changing the subject.

Sora sensed this but didn't try to pry as he realised it must have been either private or a sensitive subject for the two. Instead he walked over to his friends and placed his hands on their shoulders, in a sympathetic and happy way. He smiled at the two and said

"Guys. Let's just go. We'll talk on the way to the Castle and catch up and need to know whether a certain duck has proposed to his girlfriend yet"

Donald blushed furiously and let out his signature angry squawk at Sora, he then ran onto the ship muttering something about the bluntness of Sora and the stupidity of Goofy. Both Goofy and Riku followed in tow, which left just Sora and Kairi.

Sora laughed at the sight of Goofy chasing after Donald into the ship and then turned slightly to look at Kairi, she was stood with her back facing him staring at the island with her arms wrapped round her figure. Sora walked over slowly and placed his hand on the top of her back in a gentle and comforting gesture, she crumbled at the touch and turned to him quickly locking his gaze, her eyes watered as she looked deeply at him.

"I'm really scared Sora"

"I…I feel like I'll never see this place again"

"I feel as though something bad is going to happen and I don't want to lose the island and I don't want to lose you!" She blethered.

Realisation dawned on what she had said and instantly she added on

"….And Riku too"

Sora grabbed her arm delicately in a gentlemanly manner and began to pull her towards the ship. She looked at the boy for a mere moment and within that moment she was hit with a huge wave of understanding. Words didn't need to be spoken as just with him being there was all the reassurance she needed. The two walked into the ship as the door closed behind them and they both took one last look at their home before going on what was to perhaps be their last adventure.


	3. Chapter Three - Disney Castle

**I have surprised myself greatly with the turnover of this chapter as i was expecting to write another one in a months time but no, it happened in the space of 24 hours. Oh well. Anyway enjoy the next chapter and please follow or review :)**

The journey to the kings castle was a long and boring one. Sora had lost count of the stars he spotted along the way from his seat. He currently sat in the passenger seat of the ship with an elbow raised on the arm of the chair to support his head and was slouched in a bored position. Despite the amazing view of stars, galaxies and milky ways the effect of amazement had worn off, since his first adventure Sora had seen them countless times with each time being a little less new and exciting. Currently he was the only person who was awake on the ship as everyone else had resided to their rooms and autopilot was on. It saddened Sora that he was no longer perplexed and interested by travelling and that he had grown accustomed to flying as he wanted that childhood illusion to last forever. _Hmm. Nothing lasts forever, does it? _Sora pondered on his thoughts for a while before coming to the conclusion that he should go to bed and get some sleep before the day ahead. Rising from his seat, Sora walked towards the light switch and turned them off forcing darkness onto the room, he then stretched and scratched the back of his head whilst walking through the corridor.

He fell backwards onto his bed and turned onto his side so that he was facing the bed side table. On top lay the way finder from Kairi, his crown necklace and a photo of him as a young boy with his parents before his father disappeared, he stared at his possessions attentively before grabbing the photo and reflecting on the memories. He had only been three years old when his father disappeared and his mother did not take it well, years went by as the nights of her crying and Sora comforting her seemed very only very recent. Sora could never bring himself to hate his father as he never knew his reasons for disappearing however he did behold an angered and bitter grudge against him for the pain he caused to their family. Looking at the photo, Sora sighed and placed the photo under his pillow before turning to face the ceiling. He gave one last look at the ceiling before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

Light entered the room as Riku frowned at the brightness and warmth that was emitted onto his face, in an attempt to free himself from the evil light he flung a pillow over his head in order to shut it out, but alas he gave up and with annoyed face he rose from his bed. _7:00am huh? I suppose i ought to get up and get sorted for today. Don't suppose Kairi or Sora will be up either? I guess i might as well get a shower before a queue forms not to mention before that blabbermouth of a duck wakes up._ Sighing once again Riku stood up and grabbed his clothes before heading out the door to the bathroom.

**7:15Am. Riku** gave a bored look towards Donald as he watched him eat his cereal in a raced and impolite way, opting to eat from the bowl with his beak rather than with a spoon. Kairi could also sense this when she came into the room pulling her hair out of a messy side bun and pulling up a chair next to Riku. Grabbing the cereal and a bowl she decided to make conversation.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah I suppose, although I wish I was still asleep rather than watch that duck eat. I mean even Goofy is more sophisticated when eating and Goofys...well...Goofy"

"Haha I suppose" She laughed, whilst Donald shot a cold stare towards Riku.

"Is Sora up yet?" She continued.

"Knowing that lazy bum he's probably still fast asleep!" Riku responded.

"Gawrsh Riku you mustn't know Sora very well when it comes to travelling?" Goofy butted in.

"What do you mean Goofy?" Kairi questioned.

"Ah-hyuk! Sora normally stays up and watches out the window till early in the morning before going to sleep. Says it the only time he can think properly, which must be true as he has came up with some good ideas on a morning" Goofy answered.

"Really? Sora stays up that late? I wonder what he thinks about?" Kairi pondered.

"Well it used to be about you guys! He was constantly worried about Riku and feeling guilty about leaving you Kairi. He also missed his mum alot too. It didn't help him either when he's saving worlds, helping people with their problems and fighting evil" Donald stated.

"He honestly felt that way?" Kairi asked indirectly.

"Then i wonder what he's thinking about now?" She continued.

"Gawrsh Kairi, i dunno. He's really matured since we first met him in tranverse town, he was naive and young back then, he didn't really have an understanding of the seriousness of being a key bearer is till now. Even so he still did his job at that age. Ah-hyuk! Makes me feel all emotional inside" Goofy squealed.

"Gah! Shut up you big dummy and eat we've got a big day ahead and the king needs us all to be focused!" Donald interrupted.

The table went silent as the four finished the rest of their breakfast, with only half an hour before they reached the kings castle.

* * *

Everyone but Sora was sat in the chairs preparing for the incoming landing into the kings castle, with Donald taking over from autopilot and attempting to reduce their altitude. Sora walked in to the room slowly with baggy eyes and ruffled hair, illustrating to the group that he had indeed suffered from a bad sleep. Stifling a yawn, he sat in between Riku and Kairi and fell instantly into a slouched position is leaned his head back so that his head was on the top of the chair and so he was facing the ceiling. Kairi and Riku glanced at each other with worried expressions before looking at Sora, none of them chose to say anything and opted to leave the boy alone as it seems as though he's been through enough.

A red light appeared on the ceiling signalling that the group needed to put on their seatbelts as they were now into descent.

The group of five climbed out of the ship slowly with Donald and Goofy leading down the corridor followed by Riku. Sora and Kairi walked together further behind yet none of them spoke, Kairi would risk small glances at the boy only to see that his expression was fixated on the floor. Riku seeing this, signalled to Kairi to catch up with the others whilst he stopped to walk with Sora.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?"

"Im just thinking about my dad. I know i need to go and the worlds but i cant help wanting to find him and why he left me and my mom"

"That's all. Im not unhappy or depressed haha, im just thinking. For once"

Sora smiled and placed his hands behind head in his signature pose. Riku let out a relieved sigh at the sight of this and realised that his best friend was still the same boy he played with all those years ago, however this one was alot more wise and mature.

"Jeez Sora. You could of just said instead of worrying everyone. Kairi thought something was seriously up with you!" Riku chuckled.

'Kairi was worried?!"

"Trust that to be the only thing that stood out from my speech, lover boy!" Riku taunted whilst jabbing Sora in the ribs with his elbow.

Kairi turned to see whether Riku had been able to break Sora's wall and smiled when she saw the two play fighting which mainly consisted of Riku being in a head lock, she chuckled before realising that Sora was looking at her in an embarrassed way. _He must of teased him for thinking for a change. _She thought.

* * *

The group walked up to the gardens and it appeared as though some work had been done, there were new flowers and hedges everywhere.

"Wow!" Kairi exclaimed. She stood at the center of the garden spinning round and taking in the view.

"I forgot you haven't been here before Kairi" Sora said

"It's beautiful. Who looks after it?" She asked.

"Well Gawrsh that would be me and daisy ah-hyuk!" Goofy answered.

"Bah! Goofy you don't do anything but sleep in the garden ya big palooka!" Donald exclaimed as he hit Goofy on the head with his staff.

Goofy flinched and hit Donald in the knee with his shield, Donald then proceeded to chase him up the stairs to the king's throne. The three teens couldn't help but laugh at the two; everything seemed so happy and perfect. Despite this Sora was worried as it couldn't be perfect if the king had called him here. Shaking the thoughts from his head he proceeded to follow the duck and dog up the stairs.

After eventually catching up the group, they had finally reached the last corridor which led to the kings throne. Sora was at the back of the group trudging along slowly but suddenly felt a strange presence behind him.

"You can't save them Sora." a voice eered from the darkness.

Sora snapped round quickly with his key blade in tow to try and spot the culprit. Darkness. There was nothing there. Confused Sora ran back down the corridor to the corner they just came from. Nothing was there.

"Sora! Is everything alright?" Kairi asked as she came jogging up next to him. There was concern and worry written across her face as well as a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. _She looks so adorable when she's worried, wait what?! No Sora you can't think like that. She's your best friend. __**Yeah best friend that you fancy! **__Shut up Roxas! _

"Are you okay Sora?" Kairi asked once again, this time placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. The touch had awoken Sora from his thoughts.

"Hmm oh yeah im fine. I just thought i saw someone. Must have been nothing" he replied as he sheathed his blade. Kairi still looked worried.

Smiling Sora said "Come on Kai, lets catch up to the others. I've been to this castle numerous times yet I could still get lost haha"

Laughing Kairi locked her hand around his forearm and pulled back towards the group, running with a surprised Sora not far behind and their laughter filling the empty corridors with life.

* * *

After catching up again the group knocked on the King's door before entering, still to this day the throne room had the entire group in awe with the sheer size of it and magnificence of the carvings that were etched into the ceiling and walls. Walking along the red carpet Sora spotted three figures at the other end of the room waving. Once they arrived at the end room, Sora and Riku bowed respectfully whilst Kairi who was caught on, gave a courteous bow towards the King and his Queen, whilst Donald went over to Daisy and hugged her before Goofy ruined their moment. Laughing Sora stood up to face King Mickey who was smiling down on the boy, however at the same time he looked troubled by something.

"Your highness. It is an honor to see you again; however I had hoped not to hear from you again bearing such bad news" Sora began.

"As it is to see you Sora. And you too Riku and Kairi. Indeed so, as I too hoped that I would never have to be the bearer of such news but I regret to inform you that I have to" King Mickey replied.

"You see. It's worse than we first thought"

"How so King Mickey?" Riku asked.

"Well you see fella's at first we thought it was just remnants of the heartless that were left off the destruction of the world that never was, which we were able to deal with swiftly and easily. Unfortunately its much worse….." Mickey trailed off

"Your highness?" Sora pried

Looking bleak and fearful King Mickey looked at the floor in what looked like an attempt to figure out a nice way to put this, he raised his head slowly taking a deep breath in before continuing on.

"You see…..

* * *

**HAHAHAH! How evil of me! Leaving it on a cliffhanger. Anyhoo I am actually extremely shocked at myself at how quick i got this chapter up, you see i had multiple energy drinks last night which meant i couldnt get any sleep till about 2:00am so during that time i started jotting and planning things out and then BOOM! I now have a new chapterup haha. I want to thank everyone who is following the story and reading it too, but i still need someone to review as i need to get an idea of what you guys think and how to improve as i feel as though i am quite inconsistent with my chapters but oh well whats done is done and hopefully i might have another chapter up pretty soon. So thanks one again and stayed tuned for the next chapter :)**


End file.
